


"Wait, you think it's better than mine?"

by beggsyboo



Series: Olicity in the Summer [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Vacations, Marriage, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Pregnancy, Week 3, cruise vacations, summer vacations, taste prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity has a sweet tooth





	"Wait, you think it's better than mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and kudos!
> 
> This is the cruise link  
> https://www.carnival.com/itinerary/14-day-alaska-cruise/los-angeles/splendor/14-days/ja2?Military=N&PastGuest=N&Senior=N&evsel=j&numGuests=2&rateCode=&roomType=IS&sailDate=08252018

Felicity looks at the dessert buffet on the Lido deck of the ship like a starving woman. Being pregnant has in no way diminished her sweet tooth but since she wasn't able to have her sweet delicious coffee concoctions that Oliver stuck his nose up at, she replaced the sweet liquid with other sweet treats. And right now, those mini cheesecakes were practically begging to be eaten. She picks up a bunch of mini plates with tiny portions of sugary morsels and walks back to the table where Oliver and William sat.

“Felicity,” Oliver says while rolling his eyes at the sight of her tray.

“What? Seriously, Oliver, what?” she says frustrated at his tone.

“Isn't that a bit much?”

“What's the point of paying for this if I let this opportunity to engorge myself on these cute little cakes and cookies? To be honest, I think that it is a travesty so much of this will be wasted and you are being a bad person by not taking part on the war against wasting food,” Felicity replies with a half eaten cookie in her hand eating the last bite to end her rant.

“The war on wasting food?” William questions.

She holds out a plate, “Here Will taste this.”

He looks at his father nervously, “Should I?”

“Are you seriously asking your father if you can have a bite of chocolate lava cake that is possibly better than his?”

“Well, now I have to,” William says taking his fork and slicing into the cake.

He puts the fork to his mouth tasting the succulent chocolate fudge of the dessert.

“Wow, that is pretty good.”

“See,” she says before taking another forkful.

Oliver watches her mouth entranced by the slight moan she releases. What happened earlier in the room has him a bit frustrated. Suddenly, he realizes what they said.

“Wait, you think it's better than mine?”

Felicity couldn't stop the slight giggle that escapes her mouth.

“Don't worry, I'll always choose your mint chocolate lava cake over anything else,” she answers.

He mumbles before taking a bite of it himself, “It is pretty good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
